Piedmont-Sardinia
'Piedmont-Sardinia '(formerly Sardinia and Sardisches Reich) was founded on July 2nd by V_Mac_Carthaig. It was located in the Mediterranean Sea and had around 900 chunks claimed. It was part of the nation Vape Naysh (formerly French Empire and 4th Reich) before its deletion due to a lack of funds after the bank was looted during an invasion by Korean mercenaries on behalf of Comintern. 8bitRobot became mayor on August 31st due to inactivity of V_Mac_Carthaig, and renamed the town to Sardisches Reich upon joining the 4th Reich in order to fit the theme of the nation. Sardinia later ended up claiming part of the former Nouvelle-Aquitaine after it had fallen due to deletion by kevlarballoons against the will of the staff. After its fall, the island of Sardinia was thoroughly looted by various players and claimed by Korea as an outpost, while the town of Italy expanded into the northern Italian peninsula. The town consisted of 3 settlements: Cagliari, the main settlement and capital; Turin, an agricultural village; and Aix-en-Provence, former capital of Nouvelle-Aquitaine. For a while, the town also had outposts on Omicron, and there were plans to expand further north into France. History Sardinia Declares Independence Forum post by V_Mac_Carthaig, 7/5/2018 Sardinia, the second largest island in the Mediterranean, has declared independence, the first country in Europe to do so. The Kingdom of Sardinia or Latin: Regnum Sardiniae was founded on the island of Sardinia, with Caralis (modern-day Cagliari) as its capital. Construction has begun in the capital city, with the king recently having moved from a cave dwelling to the new royal palace, the Aula Regia. The city maintains wheat and cow farms as its main source of food and income. Sardinia is currently a medieval-style absolute monarchy. The king has declared Latin to be the language of government and administration, while the country's elites are educated in French to communicate with their northwestern neighbors. Local vernaculars include Italian, Sardinian, and English. The new kingdom has already faced dramatic episodes, most notably the Franco-Sardinian war, fought over the ongoing territorial dispute with the de facto government of France over Corsica. In a series of battles Sardinia successfully repelled attacks on its own soil, but not without sustaining damage to its farms and only shelter at the time. Then, there was a mysterious crisis in the capital involving a power outage followed by an outbreak of fire in the royal palace. The kingdom recovered, and while its home island is poor in arable land and natural resources, it intends to become a trade and military power in the Mediterranean in the near future. Capital Sardinia became the new capital of the French Empire on August 31, 2018, following inactivity of the previous leader, O_7337, who was the mayor of Nouvelle-Aquitaine. A day later, leadership was transferred to Germany, founded by _MrZuperAwesome, due to 8bitRobot desiring more activity within the nation. Residents 8bitRobot GirlCraf10 (formerly guardedcharlie, AddyF, MrCelsius, V_Mac_Carthaig) Maps Sardinia Gibraltar 8-31-2018.png|''Sardinian Outpost of Gibraltar, 8/31/2018'' 3D Sardinia 8-31-2018.png|''3D Sardinia, 8/31/2018'' Sardinia 8-31-2018.png|''Sardinia, 8/31/2018'' 3D Sardisches Reich 9-17-2018.png|''3D Sardisches Reich, 9/17/2018'' 3D Sardisches Reich Gibraltar 9-17-2018.png|''3D Sardisches Reich Outpost Gibraltar, 9/17/2018'' Sardisches Reich Gibraltar 9-17-2018.png|''Sardisches Reich Outpost Gibraltar, 9/17/2018'' Category:Fifth Era Category:Town Category:Fifth Era Town Category:Disappeared Towns